PartTime Job
by OnlyNotReally
Summary: Lemon drabble, for Glitteredvixen06. Summary Inside. Johnny/Mystel. Warnings: Language, Lemon drabble, no romance.


Part-Time Job

**Pairings: **Johnny/Mystel

**Rating: **M, for Sex, or rather Lemon drabble.

**Summary: **Most people see Johnny as a rude, obnoxious kid. They would never expect him to do what he does, but then again, its always those who you least expect it from, right?

**A/n: **I certainly do take my sweet time, yes, but its spring break now, so I hope to upload fast(er).

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Most people see Johnny as a rude, obnoxious kid. They would never expect him to do what he does, but then again, its always those who you least expect it from, right?

Johnny walked down the red light district of Tokyo (a/n: does Tokyo have one? W/e just go with it..), he had already spotted a new customer. He smirked, the guy probably had a wife at home, maybe even kids. He snorted, he knew those people well enough, they were just too fucking scared to come out of the closet.

He would fuck them, they always wanted to be fucked, and he would get paid, that's it. It wasn't like he had money problems, not at all, but he could never resist a fag in denial, it was just too amazing to fuck them and know they would go back to their perfect lives, he loved to be that imperfection in their lives, an impurity.

He walked up to the man, he was obviously new here, looking around curiously and hesitatingly.

"Hey sexy.." he smirked when the man nearly jumped, loser.

"Hi.." the man answered, nervously.

"Whats your name sexy?" Johnny said seductively.

"Mystel" Nice name.

"So _Mystel, _First time here baby? I can make it enjoyable." Johhny said.

Mystel stepped into his car.

"Get in." he said. Johhny followed.

No conversation was started, no questions were asked during the trip.

They arrived at a love hotel and checked in. They walked up to their room, still no sign on a conversation. They went into their room and Mystel sat on the bed. Johnny was the one to break the silence.

"What do you want me to do to you, honey?" He said, walking up to Mystel.

He ghosted his hand over Mystels face.

"50 for a handjob."

He slid his hand down to Mystels chest.

"100 for a blowjob."

He slid his hand further down to Mystels crotch and rubbed there.

"And for 200 Ill fuck you."

Mystel shivered, then he smirked.

"Bareback me, you filthy whore."

"As you wish." Johhny said and pushed Mystel down.

It was time for some action, he'd fuck him and he'd go back to his stupid perfect life, but he'd want more, more, more. They always came back.

He ripped the bitch' T-shirt off, probably damaging them, he didn't care, if he had the fucking money for a whore, he'd have the money for a T-shirt for sure. He pinched Mystels nipples and scratched Mystels lower belly.

He spun Mystel around after pulling off his pants and throwing them somewhere. He undid Mystels belt and unzipped the jeans. He wasn't surprised to not see any boxers, the guy probably liked the feel of his naked dick inside his jeans, he had already proved himself to be a freak. What kind of name was Mystel anyway and what was up with the fucking mask?

He went to get some lube, but Mystel stopped him.

"Fuck me, dry, hard, till I bleed."

Yes, the guy was definitely a freak. Till he bled? I might just ask him if he wants a tampon for that..

Johnny pulled Mystel up to face him and pulled his hair.

"Suck me." Johnny said and Mystel happily obliged. Mystel sucked and nibbled, while Johnny groaned.

"Enough." Johhny said and spun Mystel around again.

He guided his now fully hard cock to Mystels hole and thrust into him, no preparation. No adjusting, hard and fast. He held Mystel by the hips as he thrust into him.

Mystel groaned and made noises of pain, but Johnny didn't care, he said he wanted it hard and fast right?

When he found Mystels prostate, he pounded harder into that same spot, while Mystel started pumping himself. When Johhny came he gave a hoarse shout and shot his load into Mystel.

The feel of Johhnys come inside of him, made Mystel come too as he shot his load all over his hand.

Johnny pulled out of Mystel and pulled up his pants, while Mystel was still laying there in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Pay up." Johnny said.

"'S in my pocket." Mystel answered.

Johnny took the money from Mystels pocket an left him, time to go.

Johnny smirked, he'll be back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Behold, the product of my boredom. It wasn't graphic at all, it was more of a lemon drabble, I didn't want to make it all sappy and graphic, because there's no love involved.

Anyways, this is the first of three one-shots for glitteredvixen06, I hope I spelled that right.


End file.
